For many years, a user would pour a cleaning solution (e.g., soap) from a bottle onto an object to be cleaned (e.g., a dirty dish). The user would then scrub the object with a sponge or brush. More recently, brushes have been developed that have an internal reservoir for storing the cleaning solution. For example, as the user is scrubbing the object with the brush, the user may selectively dispense the cleaning solution from the internal reservoir of the brush onto the object. However, conventional brushes with the internal reservoirs are large, heavy, and relatively expensive. What is needed is an improved apparatus with a cleaning solution stored therein that may be used as a scrubber.